This invention relates generally to processing within a computing environment, and more particularly to a real-time user configurable debugging framework.
Typical debugging frameworks allow programmers to halt execution at a given place in the machine code by selecting a point in the source code. The debugger halts execution when this point is reached. Once the debugger has halted the application, an application developer or quality assurance analyst can choose to step through the application one line at a time, or they can inspect the current value of various parameters in the application. Developers use debuggers to help them diagnose bugs that have been identified in software applications and hardware systems. As the applications and hardware gets more complex software bugs become more likely. At the same time, more complex applications, such as those that include multiple processes running simultaneously under multiple conditions and scenarios, create an environment that makes typical debugging systems increasingly difficult to manage.